


Red berry boy and his cute Tangerine

by vanillampost



Series: Red Berries and Tangerines [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, I have no idea what to tag, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Seriham, WHY IS THE SERIMHAM TAGS DRY???, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillampost/pseuds/vanillampost
Summary: wonjin is irritated at his assignment project, and serim knows a solution... short off...
Relationships: Park Serim/Ham Wonjin
Series: Red Berries and Tangerines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Red berry boy and his cute Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO english is not my first language so pardon if i suck ALSO credits to my dear friend ren for giving me inspiration and coming up with the idea!! This is for u<3

_13:30pm_

And there is absolutely nothing at the currently blank page of opened power point that wonjin start up, he was given a sudden assignment by his supervisor at the last minute while he was napping, that until serim woke him up telling him his phone has been ringing for the past 30 minutes with notifications.

"well aren't you gonna do anything?" serim, who is unfortunately his boyfriend that he loves dearly and genuinely but loves to tease and annoy him remarked, pointing out the obvious fact that wonjin has been doing nothing but stare at the screen, looking confused and obviously tried to start up his brain to come up with something creative.

"if you're not gonna help then i suggest you to shut up and leave me the fuck alone park" the younger jabbed back, he wished he didn't have to but this is his personality trait when he's grumpy when his nap is interrupted, and serim knows how sensitive wonjin is if his daydream is disturbed, he just founds the joy of looking at the pissed boy.

"how feisty" serim chuckled and got up from his sofa, putting aside the tv remote and decided to go for some iced tea, and at that wonjin sighed at relief when the sound of tv died down, he could finally focus, or maybe _not_

wonjin groaned after for another ten minutes of typing at his laptop his mind would go on for another absent minded pause, the repeating sequence of having to backspace every word he just wrote down was infuriating, getting to his nerves one by one, he wasn't this impatient usually, however since his mood is out of the window (disturbed nap) he feels like bashing his head into the wall

"you're thinking very loudly, i can see clouds and smokes from your head" serim busted his bubbles of thoughts, gently giving his dearly beloved boy an iced tea too, wonjin just whispered a soft thank you, without looking at his partner direction, he didn't have time for serim's smart mouth.

serim finds it amusing, wonjins messy curly hair sticking into his forhead and his still sleepy eye looking at the laptop screen as he fixes his round glasses every seconds and then, it is a cute sight, and he wanna squish his baby, but he knew it'll just end up with wonjin smacking him right on the face

"what's the topic?" serim offered a conversation, in hopes to ease wonjin down and maybe figures a way to help him out.

"geography"

_Nevermind_

"you're on your own, sorry" the older quickly retracted his offer, serim suck ass at geography too, and he wasn't gonna lie its better to go down and let wonjin struggle than putting him on bigger risk.

"very helpful, thank you" wonjin sarcastically replied and drink his iced tea like he haven't drink in ages, choking on some of it before discarding the glass to the other side of the table

serim sighed, he had warned wonjin before to not let work or any assignments get the best of him, for wonjin had always lost himself in his own dedication sometimes, forgetting to eat or even lost track of times, that one time he forced himself to class even though he was sick and can barely stay awake, serim wasn't liking any of that, they had that talk before, and wonjin agreed he'll watch himself more

Clearly he didn't keep his promises now. 

"i know what you're thinking, stop it because you're gonna distract me even more" wonjin whined, it's like a telepathy, they would know each other's mind, their mutual friend allen had regarded their occasional spot on coincidence of thoughts and getting it right as _nonsense_ and _couple's luck._

How long has they've been dating? oh right, a year now, one year since serim confessed his feelings to wonjin in his white mini cooper, outside the library when they were rushing in to the car to avoid downpour

" _i think i like you, ham wonjin"_

_"i just stepped on a puddle and we look like wet puppies, do you think its really appropriate now?"_

_"yes."_

they never looked back after that, since then serim knew everything about wonjin, and so does the younger do, about him.

"well then maybe relax for awhile for any ideas to come in" serim sat next to wonjin after pulling another chair closer to the boy "when's the deadline?"

"in four hours" wonjin muttered as he laid his head towards serim's shoulder "and if i dont get this through might as well eat my own fist"

"you're being so pessimistic" serim laughed at wonjins annoyed face, it's fun to tease him like that "you have plenty of times to let your brain loading and yet you're throwing tantrums like somebody pointed a gun at you"

"because it feels like that yes" wonjin groaned again fixing his position on the chair "anything else to say?"

there was a small moment of silence, serim didn't say anything but looking at their unintentionally intertwined hands at the desk, and he almost snort at the sight, they were disgustingly in love and cute and couldn't keep each other off within a few minutes.

"come here" serim said softly pulling wonjin closer to him, their chairs bumping at the motion, wonjin was taken off guard for a second.

"what?" he was confused, but serim didn't do anything besides putting his other hand at wonjin's chin, and dragging the other's face closer to his slowly, for a gentle kiss.

when serim pulled out from it, wonjin just blinked repeatedly, looking at his partner face with a small tint of blush "what was that for?"

"relaxation for the brain?" serim blinked back, hoping it'll make wonjin less grumpy, but judging by the younger's face who remained blanked and confused he feels guilty

"oh shit- sorry i should've warn-" as he was trying to explain, wonjin didn't think twice to went in and this time it was serim's turn to blank out because the younger was returning the kiss, but with a much deeper and stronger effort, they stayed in that moment until the ticking noise of the clock was too loud for them to listen and for comfort.

"if you wanna do that, atleast make it feel like the usual" wonjin said, while blushing like a mad steamed crab or tomatoes, or whatever you call it.

"i thought you hated distractions" serim rubbed his own nape in embarrassment.

"yeah but if that was the distraction, i dont mind" wonjin giggled "i like _you_ as a distraction"

serim quickly took a cushion from the carpet bellow, just underneath the chair they were sitting on, and smacked wonjin with light strength before the said boy busted out in laughter. 

"now that i already relaxed your brain go figure that thing yourself" serim tries to hide his own blush and stood up from his chair leaving a still laughing and amused wonjin, going into their own shared bedroom.

"thank you!" wonjin said through his giggles as serim closed the door

"yeah yeah whatever" serim said lazily said back, laying down into his bed as he wants his own fair share of naps too.

when he did fell asleep, hours after serim could feel something was wiggling into his body, a gentle and careful movement, as he his waist is slowly wrapped and tightly held, and the small weight on his chest, smelling a familiar scent of shampoo, and he could tell it was wonjin.

"hm?" he tried to open his eyes and see how wonjin is already comfortable, hugging him

"its not fun when someone interrupt your nap right?" the younger smiles against serims bigger and taller frame

as he was about to say something wonjin puts his index finger over serim's lips "save it, just go back to sleep."

serim didn't complain, he lets wonjin hug him tightly, his eyes getting heavier again, and like a snap, serim fell back into his slumber.

"i love you, idiot." 


End file.
